SCP 1001 - 1100
SCP - 1001 Elemento #: SCP-1001 Classe oggetto: Euclid Procedure speciali di contenimento: SCP-1001 deve essere tenuto al Bio Site-103, in una serra rinforzata secondo il Protocollo per Organismi Pericolosi 12A. Deve rimanere piantato nel campione di suolo sul quale è stato scoperto, il quale misura nove (9) metri di diametro ed è profondo quattro (4) metri. Il campione è stato opportunatamente rimosso dal luogo di scoperta. SCP-1001 deve essere innaffiato e fertilizzato sporadicamente, come descritto nel Documento 1001-2. Nessun oggetto in grado di produrre rumori pericolosi (armi soniche, effetti memetici basati sui suoni, infrasuoni con misurazione in decibel elevata, ecc.) deve essere tenuto nei pressi di SCP-1001. Il soggetto deve essere nutrito con venti (20) Kg di Supplemento Nutrizionale 1001-R-8 una volta al mese. La formula precisa del suddetto supplemento è descritta nel Documento 1001-2, ma è importante ripetere che il contenuto proteico non deve essere inferiore al 40% della massa e che tutte le proteine devono provenire da maiali, cani od altri organismi con intelligenza simile. La normativa sulla nutrizione potrebbe essere modificata durante test che richiedano che SCP-1001 abbia fame. Ossa, corna ed altri tessuti duri non devono essere forniti, se non come parte di test debitamente sorvegliati. Inoltre è richiesta l'approvazione del Dottor Glastonbury e dell'attuale Direttore del Sito-103. Descrizione: SCP-1001 si presenta come una pianta singola, che sembra appartenere ad una specie sconosciuta di Welwitschia. A differenza delle altre specie, SCP-1001 possiede un tronco simile a quello degli alberi, che si allarga in un fittone legnoso largo centottanta (180) cm e lungo cinque (5) metri, due (2) dei quali sporgono in superficie. Altra caratteristica unica sono le foglie, che raggiungono i sei (6) metri di lunghezza, sono foderate con spine, sono in grado di secernere una sostanza appiccicosa simile alla resina e hanno la capacità di muoversi con grande destrezza. Le foglie dimostrano inoltre una forza non indifferente. SCP-1001 è stato rinvenuto nelle Ande, vicino ██████, Perù, geograficamente molto distante dalle altre specie appartenenti al genere Welwitschia. Il tronco ed il fittone di SCP-1001 sono cavi, e presentano un'apertura all'apice, la quale è riempita con una soluzione altamente caustica di acido cloridrico ed enzimi digestivi paragonabili a quelli che si trovano nelle piante del genere Nepenthes. La suddetta soluzione è in grado di sciogliere 50 kg di tessuti animali molli fino a trasformarli in un sottile liquame in 20 minuti di immersione. Nonostante sia in grado di effettuare la fotosintesi, le foglie di SCP-1001 sono singolarmente inefficienti, dato che producono solo il 50% del fabbisogno calorico richiesto. Allo stesso modo, le radici sono stranamente incapaci di trasportare sali minerali e sostanze nutritive. Per compensare tale deficienza, SCP-1001 è una carnivora obbligata: utilizza le sue foglie prensili per catturare prede di passaggio, per poi trasportarle nella cavità centrale per dare inizio al processo digestivo. L'intelligenza di SCP-1001 è altamente discutibile. Le tattiche di caccia sono simili a quelle delle Paralichthys spp. (platessa): sotterra le sue foglie nella sabbia, in attesa di una preda abbastanza grande (almeno quaranta Kg), per poi catturarla facendo riemergere le foglie improvvisamente. Se tale tattica non riesce a produrre risultati soddisfacenti in breve tempo, SCP-1001 può ricorrere ad una sofisticata imitazione dei suoni: il soggetto, infatti, è in grado di riprodurre fedelmente qualsiasi tipo di suono al quale è stato esposto, e ricombinare i suoni "conosciuti" in frasi. Il soggetto è stato osservato mentre utilizzava quest'ultima capacità per attirare prede umane, parlando tramite voci che ha "ascoltato" da altri umani. I mezzi tramite i quali SCP-1001 può produrre suoni sono sconosciuti. Sono inoltre interessanti le preferenze di SCP-1001 riguardo alle prede: esso preferisce cibarsi di animali intelligenti, specialmente quelli capaci di costruire utensili e costruzioni artificiali, rendendo gli esseri umani la sua preda preferita. In assenza di umani, SCP-1001 accetta di cibarsi di primati, cani, pappagalli, castori, maiali, formiche e volatili in grado di costruire nidi. Si noti che molte specie si trovano al di sotto della soglia richiesta di grandezza, a volte causando una netta perdita di energia, a causa delle dimensioni troppo esigue. Il metodo di rilevamento delle prede è sconosciuto, ma non è basato sull'esperienza, dato che il soggetto ha attaccato calamari e delfini con la stessa "avidità" con la quale ha mangiato umani e scimmie Andine. SCP-1001 non è in grado di digerire completamente tessuti duri: le ossa delle sue prede vengono a poco a poco espulse, tramite canali posti nelle parti superiori della pianta. Una volta espulse, le ossa vengono trascinate dalle foglie sopra il terreno che circonda SCP-1001 o sotterrate all'interno di quest'ultimo. Il soggetto distribuisce le ossa secondo complessi schemi, per i quali è stata provata l'inutilità riguardo l'assorbimento di acqua, inoltre, essendo schemi prevalentemente costruiti sottoterra, non hanno lo scopo di attrarre le prede. La rassomiglianza con i ███ █████ █████ di Nazca REDATTO ed i mandala di SCP-REDATTO hanno portato il Dr. Glastonbury a ipotizzare che essi potrebbero essere rappresentazionali o anche REDATTO effetti anomali. L'anno in cui SCP-1001 è stato scoperto, nel 18██, esso era al centro di uno schema di ossa avente un diametro di diciotto (18) metri e profondo otto (8) metri, l'█7% delle quali erano umane. Tribù native nei pressi dell'oggetto avevano una religiosa paura di quest'ultimo, perciò gli fornivano regolarmente vittime sacrificali. Dopo diversi interrogatori da parte della Fondazione, il rituale è stato rivelato: erano richiesti sacerdoti che accompagnassero la vittima sacrificale lungo una "strada" delineata che portava fino ad SCP-1001, la quale corrispondeva alle ossa poste sottoterra. Sembra che eventuali deviazioni dalla "strada" costruita con le ossa sotterranee venissero punite col sacrificio dei sacerdoti, oltre alla vittima. Un rituale che possa definirsi riuscito, tuttavia, consisteva nel sacrificio di una sola persona. In casi rari, un sacerdote poteva essere diretto per muovere un particolare REDATTO, per poi tornare con un "regalo" non definito, o anche con la data del prossimo sacrificio. Secondo alcuni membri delle tribù native, i primi rituali furono richiesti dallo stesso SCP-1001, REDATTO "ha parlato con la voce del nostro REDATTO". SCP - 1002 Elemento #: SCP-1002 Classe dell'Oggetto: Euclid Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: Tutti gli oggetti legati alle istanze di SCP-1002 devono essere contenuti in una stanza ben illuminata misurante 6m x 6-m. SCP-1002-6 deve essere contenuto in hangar opportunamente grande. Nessun personale di Classe-D deve avvicinarsi a più di dieci (10) metri dalla camera di contenimento o dall'hangar. Nessun membro del personale coinvolto nella terminazione al termine del mese per i personali di Classe-D devono avvicinarsi a più di dieci (10) metri dalla camera di contenimento o dall'hangar. Tutte le interazioni con le istanze di SCP-1002 devono essere eseguite via drone robotico. La camera di contenimento di SCP-1002 deve essere protetta da tre (3) membri di sicurezza che non hanno ancora ucciso in situazioni di combattimento. Lo stesso vale per l'hangar di contenimento di SCP-1002-6. Descrizione: SCP-1002 è un ombra anormale appartenente a un gruppo di sei (6) oggetti attualmente sotto custodia della Fondazione. Ognuno di questi oggetti possiede l'ombra di un individuo umanoide, vestito con un'uniforme da forze dell'ordine. Gli oggetti legati a SCP-1002 attualmente sotto contenimento sono: * SCP-1002-1: Un orologio a pendolo ritrovato da ███████, possiede l'ombra di un cavaliere medievale. * SCP-1002-2: Un piccolo palo ritrovato da ███ ████, possiede l'ombra di un membro del ██PD. * SCP-1002-3: Una grande stampante ritrovata da ███ ███████, possiede l'ombra di un soldato Romano. * SCP-1002-4: Un piccione ritrovato da ███████, possiede l'ombra di un membro del Corpo di Polizia ██████ . * SCP-1002-5: Un coltello da cucina ritrovato da ███ █████, possiede l'ombra di una guardia di sicurezza del Casinò ██████ . * SCP-1002-6: Un Boeing 737 ritrovato da ███████, possiede l'ombra di un membro di una squadra SWAT. Gli oggetti legato a SCP-1002 non hanno comportamenti anomali con l'eccezione della loro ombra. SCP-1002 è legato a questi oggetti e rimane dormiente e stazionario fino a quando un individuo ciò che socialmente è considerato un crimine negli ultimi sei (6) mesi si avvicina a più di dieci (10) metri dagli oggetti a cui è legato. A questo punto, le istanze di SCP-1002 si attiveranno e si manifesteranno come oscure figure umanoidi simili nell'aspetto al loro stato dormiente. SCP-1002 tenterà di perseguire l'individuo mirato. Le istanze di SCP-1002 hanno dimostrato alti livelli di agilità e sembrano essere capaci di tracciare il loro bersaglio attraverso i muri. Se l'individuo mirato si sposta a dieci (10) metri dall'istanza di SCP-1002, essa ritornerà in stato dormiente al suo originario oggetto. Se l'individuo viene colto da questa manifestazione, esso gli infliggerà una punizione fisica direttamente proporzionale al crimine che l'individuo ha commesso. Nonostante la durezza di questa punizione fisica, la vittima rimarrà viva e cosciente fino a quando non prenderà dieci (10) metri di distanza dalla manifestazione. Attraverso attenti studi, i ricercatori hanno scoperto le punizioni legate a i seguenti crimini: * Crimine Minore (Inquinamento, etc.): Rimozione e rottura delle dita. * Taccheggio: Rimozione non fatale delle dita, della lingua e degli occhi. * Furto con Scasso: Rimozione non fatale delle mani, delle orecchie, della lingua e degli occhi. * Aggressione: Gravi danni non fatali alle gambe, rimozione delle mani, orecchie, lingua e occhi. * Omicidio: Rimozione non fatale delle braccia, gambe, orecchie, lingua e occhi. * Omicidio di Massa: Rimozione non fatale delle braccia, gambe, orecchie, lingua e occhi. Il soggetto verrà quindi sventrato e , con l'utilizzo degli organi interni del soggetto, sospeso sul soffitto della camera di test. Il movimento del soggetto è stato rilevato per due (2) minuti prima di essere allontanato dalla zona da membri della sicurezza. SCP - 1005 Elemento#: SCP 1005 Classe dell’Oggetto: Euclid Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: SCP 1005 deve essere tenuta dentro una camera di 7 metri di altezza x 5 metri di lunghezza fatta in pareti di puro quarzo,per informazioni leggere Addendum 1005- 0, SCP 1005 a quanto pare non riesce proprio a toccare il suddetto materiale che sembra corroderla al solo tatto. Descrizione: SCP 1005 è una misteriosa ragazza che sembrerebbe essere fatta di rubino, senza nessuna parte organica. SCP 1005 però, è un’entità senziente che è capace di rompere ogni tipo di materiale che si trova davanti durante il suo passaggio, sembrerebbe che sia in grado di corrompere la carne animale, ma non quella umana, tra l’altro SCP 1005 possiede delle caratteristiche personale che riguarda gli occhi e il fiato, quando SCP 1005 ha gli occhi verdi, dalla sua bocca uscirà un gas tossico simile a delle neurotossine, per informazioni su altri colori e effetti leggere Addendum 1005-1, . SCP 1005 sembrerebbe avere degli strani rapporti con ogni entità umana di sesso maschile, il professor Lessandro a testato su se stesso gli effetti collaterali di SCP 1005, riportando questa testimonianza: “Sono entrato nella stanza di contenimento di SCP 1005 per testarne gli effetti collaterali, sono uscito vivo per miracolo, a quanto pare SCP 1005 seduce le persone come se fosse una sirena della mitologia greca, attirando a se gli uomini, le guardie venute con me non c’è l’hanno fatta, io fortunatamente me ne sono accorto e sono scappato in tempo, la procedura consiste nel bloccarla, non lasciate che vi baci sulle labbra” Grazie alla testimonianza del professor Lessandro si è potuto vedere veramente il vero effetto collaterale di SCP 1005, sembrerebbe che induca le persone che seduce a baciarla sulle labbra, ma subito dopo il contatto a partire dalle labbra, il soggetto che a baciato SCP 1005 inizierà a cristallizzarsi diventando di puro lapislazzuli, passati 3 giorni dal bacio il corpo del soggetto si cristallizzerà del tutto portandolo alla morte, dopo altre ore di studi ed analisi gli scienziati attraverso le telecamere hanno visto SCP 1005 frantumare il petto cristallizzato del soggetto morto e prenderne il cuore per poi divorarlo, subito dopo averlo divorato il colorito rosso del corpo di rubino di SCP 1005 è diventato di un rosso più scuro, come se si fosse caricato di sangue, per altre informazioni leggere Addendum 1005-2 Addendum 1005-0 SCP 1005 è stata rinvenuta in Australia, alle coordinate Y11 X122 Z342, incastonata in un enorme quarzo di 7 metri x 10 Addendum 1005-1 Qui sotto sono riportate alcune informazioni sui secondari effetti collaterali di SCP 1005 ovvero la colorazione degli occhi: Viola: produce una tossina che cura solo le entità di sesso femminile Blu: produce un gas soporifero, permettendo ad SCP 1005 di eseguire la cristallizzazione della vittima mentre dorme o nei casi peggiori strappargli subito il cuore Giallo: produce un gas che elimina la materia solida umana in pochi secondo Rosso: crea un gas che coagula il sangue delle vittime uccidendole Addendum 1005-2 SCP 1005 sembra parlare in modo estremamente perfetto ogni lingua del pianeta tra cui due lingue non identificate, dopo alcuni studi sul corpo di SCP 1005 si è scoperto che il suo corpo dentro è cavo e possiede più di 120 litri coagulati di sangue umano, solo di sesso maschile. Tuttora non si sa cosa induca questo SCP ad eseguire danni solo agli uomini. SCP - 1006 Elemento#: SCP 1006 Classe dell'oggetto: Keter Descrizione: SCP 1006 è una figura umanoide di pura energia ritrovata presso ###### alle coordinate ## ## ## La sua stanza di contenimento deve essere fatta di puro acciaio inossidabile spesso 7 metri in ogni parte, compresi tetto e pavimento, SCP 1006 deve essere contenuto usando energia elettromagnetica. SCP 1006 esegue degli effetti colllaterali oribilo sui corpi di chiunque lo intraveda o lo tocchi SCP 1006 se non fosse per l'acciao potrebbe oltrepassare ogni tipo di materia compresa quella umana e distruggerla, inoltre solo i pallottoli di argento lo possono colpire per info leggere **Addendum 1006-1 ** Addendum 1006-0 SCP 1006 produce tossine che corrodono ogni materia in modo da da uccidere la entità Addendum 1006-1 sembra essere fatto di un materiale che reagisce negativamente con l'argento, per questo motivo nelle sue pareti c'è il 50% di acciao e il restante 50% in argento SCP - 1007 Elemento #: SCP-1007 Classe dell'Oggetto: Safe Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: Quando inattivo, SCP-1007 deve essere contenuto in una classica bara insieme a SCP-1007-1. Il soggetto deve essere attivato soltanto durante i test di routine. Come previsto dalle norme vigenti sull'argomento “Misters,” SCP-1007 deve essere conservato all’interno del Padiglione 8 del Sito-13. Descrizione: SCP-1007 sembra essere un maschio, di appartenenza etnica indeterminata, che subisce l’intero ciclo di vita umana nel giro di 75 minuti. L’età del soggetto avanza ad una velocità di circa un anno al minuto. Una volta trascorsi i 75 minuti, il soggetto cesserà spontaneamente la sua attività metabolica senza un apparente motivo. Durante i primi 16 minuti, quando le ossa e i muscoli cambiano rapidamente forma, riporta un dolore lancinante. Questo processo vìola la Prima Legge sulla Termodinamica, in quanto il soggetto non sembra necessitare di alcun tipo di energia per alimentare la sua grande ricrescita cellulare. SCP-1007-1 è una chiave, che va inserita in una piccola serratura alle spalle di SCP-1007, tra le due scapole. Scansioni a Raggi X hanno determinato che la serratura all’interno è vuota, cioè non ha nessun meccanismo. Quando SCP-1007-1 è attiva, l’età fisica del soggetto torna indietro di un anno ad ogni giro di chiave antiorario, fino a raggiungere l’età di un neonato. Dove finisca la massa del soggetto che si restringe, non è a noi noto, semplicemente scompare. Se questo processo viene effettuato dopo i 75 minuti, il soggetto si "riattiverà”. Se il soggetto è rimasto morto a sufficienza da permettere la decomposizione del corpo, ogni decadimento verrà invertito (indipendentemente dalla sua estenzione e gravità). SCP-1007 fu trovato dalla Task Force Tau-6 insieme a SCP-████, SCP-████, e SCP-████ durante una retata nella dimora in California di REDATTO, un noto cliente di Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd. REDATTO ha ammesso di aver ottenuto SCP-1007 a un'asta sponsorizzata MCD, e ha dichiarato che a quell'asta vi erano almeno altri quattro "Misters" in vendita, anche se non ricorda a chi essi fossero stati venduti. Addendum-1: Le parole “Mr. Life and Mr. Death from Little Misters ® by Dr. Wondertainment” sono tatuate sul polpaccio destro di SCP-1007. Questa definizione, appare al numero “11” nel documento su SCP-909-a. Addendum-2: Il fatto che questa definizione si riferisca apparentemente ad una coppia, è stata interpretata da alcuni come una controparte di SCP-1007 ancora da recuperare. SCP-1007 ha dichiarato di non essere a conoscenza di una tale controparte e pensa che questa definizione si riferisca al suo continuo ciclo di alternanza tra la vita e la morte. Tuttavia, dato che era a conoscenza di altri “Misters”, la possibilità di un’ipotetica controparte, rimane comunque presente. I lavori per rintracciare la sua posizione sono ancora in corso. SCP - 1009 #Elemento: SCP 1009 #Classe dell'oggetto: Euclid #Procedure speciali di contenimento: SCP 1009 deve essere tenuto di continuo dentro un magazzino di circa 50m x 50m, insieme a tutti gli altri elementi SCP 1009 #Descrizione: SCP 1009 e tutti gli altri elementi che lo compongono sono dei punzoni di mezzo metro di lunghezza ciascuno fatto in oro, dopo il ritrovamento nella città di ##### in India precisamente alle coordinate X## Y## Z## dove è stato arrestato Zalin Ragdaph per il ritrovamento nella sua camera di 32 cadaveri di donne uccise tramite gli elementi SCP 1009, il quantitativo di punzoni dorati ovvero di SCP 1009 recuperati e catalogati è di almeno 2089 elementi tutti uguali e senza nessuna rovinatura. Tutti gli elementi SCP 1009 sono perfetti tra di loro e per qualche ragione sono indistruttibili, nessuna macchina umana conosciuta è stata in grado di scalfirli o per lo meno estrarne un frammento per analizzarne la struttura molecolare. Tutti i 2089 elementi SCP 1009 non devono essere assolutamente toccati se non senza dei guanti di fili d'acciaio di 3cm e mezzo, chiunque li tocchi inizierà ad avere strane sensazioni omicide verso tutte le creature di genere femminile compresi anche tutti gli SCP femmina portandoli ad utilizzare i punzoni di SCP 1009 per uccidere la suddetta persona che verrà indicata come vittima da chi è finito sotto il controllo degli elementi SCP 1009 Maggiori informazioni sono venute ## anni dopo da parte di un profeta Indiano di nome N. Zaghdane ##### qui sotto sono scritte le sudette parole esclamate dal profeta: C'era stato un nostro fratello indiano che odiava le donne perchè pensava portassero solo sesso e disattenzioni dalla religione, cosi si chiuse per 3 giorni nella cappella e usci fuori con dozzine su dozzine di quei punzoni, o come li chiamate voi SCP, poi io non seppi più di lui, nessuno seppe più di lui, si sa solo che diede i punzoni a suo cugino, che si chiamava Zalin Ragdaph, siccome non sapevamo dove fosse decidemmo di cercarlo finche a casa di Zalin Ragdaph abbiam trovato molti più punzoni di quanti glie ne avesse dato il fratello che si chiamava tralaltro Amir Ragdaph, ma oltre a quello vedemmo i cadaveri delle donne, donne che nemmeno avevamo visto venire nella nostra piccola città, quindi decidemmo di chiamare le **######## per aiutarci e fortunatamente siete arrivati voi, grazie**Corsivo Ultimo spostamento degli elemnti SCP 1009 è stato il 22/02/20'##' dal settore 21 al 2'#' SCP - 1010 Elemento #: SCP-1010 Classe dell'oggetto: Keter Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: SCP-1010 ad oggi non può essere contenuto o controllato, esso può essere solo distrutto usando dei raggi ultravioletti ad alte concentrazioni. SCP-1010 è un vero pericolo per l'umanità ;infatti non può essere controllato ,ma nemmeno distrutto senza arrecare danni per l'uso dei raggi ultravioletti. Il Dttr. █████████ ha provato a fare degli esperimenti sul caso n°1010, ma una volta aperto un campione di SCP-1010 quest'ultimo ha fatto vedere la sua natura di keter e il nostro ricercatore è sparito lasciando solo nel laboratorio del materiale scuro che sembra avere vita propria. Descrizione: SCP-1010 è un polline di un'entità ancora non identificata. SCP-1010 è di colore viola scuro, non ne conosciamo la consistenza o la struttura molecolare poichè quando incontra un qualunque essere vivente esso lo attacca e trasforma la materia in un altro ammasso di polline .Più l'essere ,attaccato da SCP-1010, è grande maggiore sarà la luminosità del polline che si creerà dopo la morte della preda. SCP-1010 è vulnerabile ai raggi ultravioletti concentrati questo costa ,a chi vuole distruggere la creatura, dispendio di denaro e il sacrificio dell'ambiente in cui si trova. SCP-1010 distrugge tutte le creature che incontra e oltre ad essere causa diretta della morte di uomini è anche causa indiretta ,poichè uccide anche le piante e questo elimina l'ossigeno necessario per la vita. N°1010 sembra essere stato ritrovato, in alcuni casi, in stato di morte senza l'intervento delle forze della Fondazione o delle squadre d'elite. Pensiamo che la morte di questo SCP arrivi dopo una certa quantità di ██████ ███████ ,quindi possiamo utilizzare questa debolezza aggiuntiva per evitare di utilizzare i concentrati raggi ultravioletti. Addendum-1: Alle coordinate x:██ y:██ z:██ nel sito n°███ nella zona di ███████ SCP-1010 è stato catalogato come keter dopo la scomparsa del ricercatore .Oltre al ricercatore scomparso abbiamo accertato: 3451 morti , 67 campi coltivati distrutti, circa 20 ettari di foreste scomparsi. Addendum-2: Secondo una testimonianza ,senza presenza di prove, SCP-1010 proviene da un corpo celeste esterno al nostro sistema solare. Esso sarebbe arrivato sulla Terra attraverso un meteorite di piccole dimensioni ,il quale schiantatosi ha liberato la creatura. Addendum-3: Secondo una seconda testimonianza, senza presenza di prove, SCP-1010 proviene da un esperimento andato male nel laboratorio ████████ situato alle coordinate x:███ y:█7█ z:███. Addendum-4: Rilevazione dell'autopsia del caso n°1010 -Giorno 12/██/████ ore 17:05 -campo di Ricerca S.███████████ -corpo di ricerca n°182 -numero identificazione caso SCONOSCIUTO NELLA LETTURA DEL DATO -prova numero 1 -stato del terminale: RISERVATO -Le procedure di contenimento hanno portato a conservare solo una minima parte del keter 1010 .Abbiamo provato che la parte di materia,in questione, appartenente a SCP-1010 è composta da molecole e DNA del Dttr. ████████ scomparso nel suo laboratorio nella speranza di trovare una soluzione per contenere tutto l'SCP qui riportato. Dall'autopsia da noi effettuata abbiamo ricevuto molteplici informazioni sulla materia che sembra essere in stato di semi-morte ,essa sembra risvegliarsi dalla sua apparente morte quando si trova a distanza ravvicinata (almeno 20m )da un'essere vivente. Deduciamo che la materia assomigliante al polline che forma l'ammasso di SCP-1010: è più forte alla non presenza d luce, se assume molta materia perde una parte della sua massa ,dopo aver assunto materia la parte staccatasi dall'entità si neutralizza . Mr. ███████████ la ringrazio dei suoi fondi per la ricerca e la invito a recarsi nei nostri laboratori… Cordialmente Dottoressa ████████████ -IN CORSO… -SCONOSCIUTO -NON POSSIBILE SCP-1013 Elemento #: SCP-1013 Classe oggetto: Keter Procedure speciali di contenimento: le procedure di sicurezza standard per gli articoli visivamente reattivi (ED-8) devono essere sempre pubblicate. Il personale che entra nell'area di contenimento deve riesaminare questo documento prima di entrare. Tutto il personale che entra nell'area di contenimento deve indossare la tuta antirumore Variante corazzata AR-68. Il personale che esce dall'area con tute danneggiate deve essere rinviato in quarantena per un'ora. Il personale che rimane paralizzato durante i cicli di pulizia / alimentazione / test deve essere immediatamente rimosso e rimandato in custodia medica fino a cinque ore dopo il recupero. SCP-1013 deve essere nutrito una volta al giorno, con il pasto composto da un piccolo mammifero (coniglio, ratto grande, gatto o cane). Questa alimentazione deve avvenire solo se non ci sono resti calcificati ancora all'interno dell'area di contenimento. I resti calcificati che non vengono più alimentati attivamente devono essere rimossi e smaltiti mediante incenerimento. I protocolli Haz-Mat devono essere osservati durante il processo di smaltimento. I resti del test possono essere portati nell'area di contenimento a scopo di alimentazione solo quando non è possibile osservare la pratica di alimentazione standard. Il personale che soccombe agli effetti di pre-alimentazione di SCP-1013 deve essere rimosso e smaltito. Tutti i resti devono essere smaltiti entro un'ora dalla calcificazione finale. Descrizione: SCP-1013 sembra essere un piccolo rettile con una testa distintamente aviaria. Un ampio volant si estende dalla base della testa e può essere svasato attraverso spine ossee che si irradiano attraverso il volant dal collo. Il corpo appare simile ai rettili più comuni, ad eccezione della testa e della coda insolitamente lunga. Mentre il corpo principale è lungo solo 60 centimetri, la coda misura quasi 121 centimetri ed è eccezionalmente flessibile. È stato osservato che SCP-1013 usa questa coda per inciampare e distrarre grandi prede. La testa di SCP-1013 è distintiva, sembra essere quella di un pollo maschio alla prima visione. Tuttavia, SCP-1013 non possiede alcun marker aviario standard, oltre alla somiglianza superficiale. Il becco è dentellato e sembra possedere denti aghiformi di base. Questi sono usati solo nell'alimentazione e non sono usati in alcun modo per cacciare le prede. SCP-1013 caccia proiettando una forma di radiazione sconosciuta, onda o forza memetica in oggetti da preda che fanno contatto visivo con SCP-1013. I soggetti riportano un improvviso dolore lancinante nella maggior parte dei gruppi muscolari, con la paralisi completa entro tre secondi. Questa paralisi continua per otto minuti, con un recupero completo dopo dieci. I soggetti paralizzati vengono quindi morsi, iniziando il processo di calcificazione. La ricerca su questo effetto è in corso, poiché non è stata rilevata alcuna forma di veleno o agenti virali da questo morso, tuttavia questo contatto inizierà un rapido cambiamento nella struttura cellulare nel soggetto morso. I tessuti della pelle esterna inizieranno una rapida calcificazione, diventando molto densi e inflessibili per diversi minuti. Questo si estenderà dal punto di contatto verso l'esterno attraverso il corpo e può calcificare un essere umano in quindici minuti. I soggetti che si stanno riprendendo dalla paralisi a metà calcificazione riportano la sensazione come “estremamente dolorosa”, con un “intorpidimento bruciante” in aree completamente calcificate. Questa calcificazione si estende per circa tre centimetri all'interno del corpo, lasciando indisturbata la maggior parte dei tessuti interni. La calcificazione non sembra influenzare gli occhi, la bocca, il naso o altre mucose importanti. Non è attualmente noto un modo per invertire questo processo. SCP-1013 beccherà attraverso lo strato esterno di carne indurita e inizierà a consumare tessuti dall'interno, scavando in profondità nel corpo mentre la carne viene consumata. SCP-1013 ha un appetito vorace e consumerà quasi il doppio del suo peso corporeo ad ogni pasto. SCP-1013 consumerà solo tessuti vivi e ignorerà la carne morta o in decomposizione. SCP-1013 è stato notato per usare aperture naturali del corpo (bocca e occhi, principalmente) quando disponibili, ed è in grado di comprimere il suo corpo per adattarsi a aperture molto piccole. Gli oggetti da preda spesso muoiono per perdita di sangue o ingenti danni interni prima che l'alimentazione sia completa, lasciando il resto dei tessuti a decomporsi all'interno del tessuto calcificato. Questo tessuto esterno si romperà lentamente, causando la rottura di ampie sezioni e la caduta libera. Questo esporrà i muscoli e i tessuti interni, che sono spesso preceduti da SCP-1013. SCP-1013 a volte attenderà che questo processo inizi prima dell'alimentazione. SCP - 1021 Elemento #: SCP-1021 Classe Elemento: Safe Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: Al momento non sono necessarie speciali procedure di contenimento. Tutti gli SCP-1021 sono correntemente in uso in svariati siti e strutture. Per una lista completa consultare l' Addendum 1021-A. Descrizione: SCP-1021 è un set di sette (7) insegne di Uscita realizzate in una galleria d' Arte Moderna negli anni '40. Gli effetti anomali di uno degli SCP-1021 si manifesteranno solo se esso è posto direttamente sopra una porta di legno; il cui tipo e design possono variare, ma la porta deve essere completamente di legno e senza buchi (es: finestre di vetro). Ogni persona che aprirà una porta con un SCP-1021 sopra di essa si ritroverà uscire da un' uscita del ██████ Cinema, in ████, MI. Ogni SCP-1021 appartiene ad una specifica porta del cinema, con la porta principale come eccezione. (La suddetta porta è l' unica senza una connessione ad un' insegna) SCP-1021 è stato scoperto quando un sedicente appassionato di architettura visitò il ██████ Cinema prima della sua demolizione, al fine di studiare il suo design, e ne trafugò un "souvenir". Secondo i testimoni l' unica cosa rimasta era una scatola contenente delle insegne di Uscita, abbandonata presso la porta principale, etichettata con la scritta "Spazzatura". Innamorato del loro design vecchio-stile, egli ne chiese una da appendere sopra la porta del bagno in casa sua, come scherzo. Entrando nel suo bagno, si trovò in seguito dietro il ██████ Cinema, fuori dall' uscita per il personale. I conseguenti post increduli su internet vennero rilevati dalle ricerche computerizzate su base algoritmica della Fondazione, e un agente venne inviato sul posto per investigare. Dopo aver appreso la storia dal testimone ed aver verificato le proprietà di SCP-1021 di persona, l' agente ordinò un backup del cinema, che fu immediatamente comprato dalla Fondazione tramite la Scenic Cultural Places Association, un' organizzazione dedicata al restauro di edifici insoliti. Dopo aver somministrato un amnesico di Classe B al testimone, tutte le insegne vennero prese, e, in seguito a ricerche, vennero associate ognuna alla rispettiva porta del cinema. A causa della loro categoria Safe e della loro utilità, tutti gli SCP-1021 sono stati installati in varie strutture della Fondazione per agire da Uscite di Emergenza, e il ██████ Cinema è stato restaurato per agire come un' area di evacuazione in cui il personale si possa rifugiare. I punti di evacuazione in ogni sito vanno presidiati da personale di Livello 3 per evitare che gli impiegati usino gli SCP-1021 come scorciatoia per arrivare a casa. Addendum 1021-A: Locazioni degli Scp-1021 e delle loro porte corrispondenti 1021-1 Sito 19 Uscita posteriore del Cinema 2 1021-2 Sito 4 Uscita posteriore del Cinema 3 1021-3 Sito 11 Uscita posteriore del Cinema 1 1021-4 Centro di Guardia SCP Uscita di Servizio 1021-5 Centro di Difesa SCP Uscita di Emergenza 1021-6 Ripostiglio del Dr. Bright Non assegnato, richiesta inoltrata dal Dr. Khouri Uscita di Servizio nella Via Laterale 1021-7 DATI RIMOSSI DATI RIMOSSI SCP - 1025 ' Elemento #: '''SCP – 1025 '''Classe Oggetto: '''Keter Safe '''Procedure Speciali di Contenimento': A causa del suo potenziale come arma biologica capace di distruggere ogni forma di vita sulla Terra, SCP – 1025 deve essere conservato in un caveau sotterraneo isolato protetto da non meno di 10 guardie armate, per essere ruotato due volte a settimana e controllato a causa di compromissioni causate da agenti infettivi. Il caveau deve essere armato con una mina di termiti in modo da esplodere al primo segno di contenimento di infrazioni. Revisione: 'SCP – 1025 deve essere conservato in un armadietto con codice di accesso protetto. Ulteriori ricerche richiedono l’approvazione O5. '''Descrizione: '''SCP – 1025 è un libro dalla copertina rigida, lunga circa 1.500 pagine. La copertina e la spina dorsale presentano il titolo “L’Enciclopedia delle malattie comuni.” La pagina di pubblicazione indica che il libro è stato stampato nel 19██ da █████ Press. Non ci sono altre copie di un libro con questo titolo e l’editore non è stato trovato, e non esiste alcuna registrazione della casa editrice. I lettori del libro sembrano mostrare sintomi di una qualsiasi patologia da loro letta. L’effetto può durare da █ e ██ ore dalla manifestazione. '( Vedere Registro Test ) Addendum 1025 – 1001 : Registro test Addendum 1025-1002: Una squadra di recupero è stata inviata alla struttura il █ / █ / ██ dopo che nessun contatto è stato fornito dalla struttura per 72 ore. I ricercatori hanno trovato gli agenti █████ ████ e ███ ████ sigillati nella cabina di osservazione, entrambi indossavano tute di contenimento biologico. Quasi tutte le bombole memorizzate erano esaurite. Agente █████ ███ è stato trovato strisciare facilmente attraverso i condotti d'aria con un’arma designata di fianco. Ricercatore ████ ██████ si era chiuso nella caserma con un lanciafiamme improvvisato fatto di detergente per aerosol e una scatola di fiammiferi. Più tardi in un’intervista viene indicato che ██████ non era salito nei condotti, ma aveva semplicemente usato il suo codice di accesso per lasciare la camera di osservazione, mentre gli altri ricercatori erano distratti. Agente ███████ █████ è stato trovato morto in un armadio di alimentazione bloccato dall'interno, con diverse bottiglie vuote di acqua e razioni di pacchetti. La porta era stata provvista di una chiusura ermetica creata con sacchetti di immondizia e nastro adesivo. Nota: Dopo un'attenta revisione di tutte le ricerche su SCP-1025, sto ordinando una valutazione immediata di chi ha approvato l'uso di 27 soggetti di classe D, una struttura isolata, e un bunker sotterraneo dedicato su questo pozzo di denaro. Non qualcosa fuori dall’ordinario dell’agente infettivo è stato trovato da nessuna parte di questo oggetto che è stato testato. E ogni membro del personale coinvolto aveva superato un esame psichiatrico di base entro l'anno precedente. Non ho idea di quanto lontano questa catena di comando con questo effetto di "ipocondria per procura" può arrivare, o come funziona, e francamente, non vedo alcun beneficio nel saperlo. Se lo conficchi in una scatola, bloccalo, e per amor di Dio, cerca di non preoccuparti. -O5-█ SCP - 1045 ELEMENTO#: SCP-1045 CLASSE: Safe PROCEDURE SPECIALI DI CONTENIMENTO: '''SCP-1045 è depositato nell'armadio a bassa-sicurezza 17 nel sito 21. Non ci sono materiali infiammabili e non devono essere presenti sorgenti di calore libere entro 5 metri da SCP-1045 tranne che per scopi di test. '''DESCRIZIONE: '''SCP-1045 è un quadrato con cornice in legno e una lanterna per candele che misura 15 cm x 15 cm x 32 cm. I fianchi sono realizzati in carta cerata trasparente e il suo quadro interno fornisce un supporto nidificato per un bicchiere di vetro circolare che misura 6,5 cm di diametro e 10 cm di altezza. Le caratteristiche anomale di SCP-1045 non si manifestano a meno che entrambi i componenti siano utilizzati insieme. Quando una candela è collocata all'interno di SCP-1045 e viene accesa, le pareti di SCP-1045 proiettano l'ombra di un umanoide in miniatura, come se fosse illuminato da dietro da una candela. L'ombra su ciascun lato della lanterna rappresenta una diversa angolazione dello stesso soggetto. L'ombra dell'umanoide si contorce continuamente, come dolorante, ed è circondato da quelle che sembrano essere fiamme semi-opache. L'ombra della figura si manterrà sino a quando la candela sarà accesa. I suoi movimenti diventeranno più frenetici, man mano che la candela si avvicinerà allo spegnimento. Tutti i residui della candela che sono recuperati da SCP-1045 consistono in un residuo di grasso umano, indipendentemente dalla composizione originale della candela. I campioni di DNA danneggiati sono stati recuperati, ma l'identità della persona che ne è la fonte deve ancora essere determinata. '''ADDENDUM: test hanno rivelato che la combustione di candele profumate produce ombre di diverse figure. Inoltre,il bruciare una candela profumata consente alle ombre di emettere suoni. Il volume del suono dipende dalla forza del profumo. Fino ad oggi, tutte le ombre hanno prodotto solo urla incoerenti. SCP - 1048 ' Elemento #': SCP-1048 Classe dell'Oggetto: Safe Keter Procedure Speciali di Contenimento: Dato che non rappresenta una minaccia e che si è constatato che migliori notevolmente il morale del personale con cui interagisce, SCP-1048 è al momento libero di girare per il Sito 24. La posizione di SCP-1048 è al momento sconosciuta, anche se si crede sia ancora da qualche parte nel Sito 24. Il soggetto deve essere messo al sicuro nel contenimento ma ogni creazione di SCP-1048 dovrà essere distrutta a vista, a meno che nuove informazioni non giustifichino azioni meno estreme. Non deve essere consentito nessun orsetto nel Sito 24 per prevenire qualsiasi malinteso o scambio d'identità. Qualsiasi oggetto assomigli a un orsetto di pelouche deve essere segnalato immediatamente alla squadra di sicurezza. Questo non è uno scherzo. Non abbiamo idea di quali siano le piene capacità di SCP-1048. Chi può sapere quanti di quei dannati cosi siano là fuori adesso? - Dr. Carver Descrizione: SCP-1048 è un piccolo orsacchiotto alto circa 33 cm. Durante i test, il materiale di cui è fatto il soggetto non ha rivelato nessuna proprietà insolita che lo renda distinguibile da un orsetto non senziente. Il soggetto è in grado di muoversi per conto proprio e riesce a comunicare attraverso una gamma limitata di gesti. Il soggetto dimostra solitamente affetto verso gli esseri umani in modi che vengono trovati teneri dalla maggior parte delle persone. L'affetto viene dimostrato generalmente con un abbraccio alla gamba ma il soggetto è stato visto anche ballare, saltellare sul posto e in due diverse occasioni ha persino realizzato dei disegni simili a quelli dei bambini per la squadra di pulizie. Tutto il personale della Fondazione che ha interagito con il soggetto ha risposto in maniera positiva alla sua affettuosità, persino i membri di classe-D che hanno di solito tendenze sociopatiche. I tentativi di comunicare direttamente con SCP-1048 non sono ancora riusciti. Malgrado sia capace di compiere semplici gesti per poter dire "sì" o "no", spesso non risponderà alle domande riguardanti la sua natura o la sua origine. Non è noto se ciò avviene semplicemente perché SCP-1048 non conosce le risposte o perché non vuole rispondere. Nonostante sia capace di disegnare, non ha mai usato i suoi disegni per comunicare, a parte per dimostrare affetto, anche quando viene incoraggiato a farlo. Il comportamento più strano di SCP-1048 venne osservato dopo circa 7 mesi dalla sua cattura. Si presume che il soggetto sia capace di realizzare copie grezze di sé stesso usando vari materiali, con un processo che non è ancora stato osservato direttamente dal personale della Fondazione. Il Dr. Carver ha suggerito che SCP-1048 utilizza le sue caratteristiche amorevoli per indurre le persone intorno a lui in un falso senso di sicurezza, permettendogli di procurarsi i materiali per produrre queste creazioni. Al momento, ci sono 3 creazioni conosciute di SCP-1048 denominate SCP-1048-A, SCP-1048-B e SCP-1048-C. La natura di queste creazioni è in netto contrasto con il comportamento generale di SCP-1048: tutte loro si sono dimostrate estremamente violente nei confronti degli esseri umani. SCP-1048-A: Il ██/██/████, SCP-1048-A fu scoperto girovagare per il Sito 24 accompagnato da SCP-1048. Il soggetto assomiglia a un orsetto di pelouche simile per forma e dimensione a SCP-1048 ma composto interamente da orecchie umane. I testimoni furono interrogati e riferirono che SCP-1048 sembrava stesse facendo a SCP-1048-A un "tour" del Sito 24. Venne mandato sul posto il Dr. Carver insieme a una squadra di sicurezza. La squadra arrivò per prima e tentò di contenere SCP-1048-A. Il soggetto emise un grido ad alta frequenza che provocò a chiunque fosse nel raggio di 10 metri un intenso dolore agli occhi e alle orecchie. A coloro che si trovavano entro 5 metri dal soggetto, iniziarono immediatamente a crescere delle escrescenze simili a orecchie che ricoprirono il loro corpo in meno di 20 secondi. Ogni persona colpita da questo sintomo è morta nel giro di 3 minuti, portando al decesso di ██ membri del personale, inclusa l'intera squadra di soccorso. Le autopsie hanno rivelato che la causa della morte fu un'asfissia provocata da un gran numero di escrescenze che si manifestarono nella bocca e nella trachea di tutte le vittime. SCP-1048 e SCP-1048-A sono scappati via prima che arrivasse il Dr. Carver e da dopo l'incidente non sono ancora stati contenuti anche se entrambi sono stati avvistati in diverse occasioni. Poco dopo il verificarsi di questo incidente, un ricercatore scoprì che gli mancava un orecchio. Secondo lui gli è stato rimosso in maniera sconosciuta mentre dormiva. Non è stato trovato nessun'altro a cui sono state asportate le orecchie quindi non è chiaro se SCP-1048 abbia ottenuto delle orecchie da un'altra fonte o se sia in grado di duplicare oggetti o materiali. SCP-1048-B: Il soggetto venne scoperto da diversi membri del personale della Fondazione nella mensa del Sito 24 il ██/██/████. L'aspetto del soggetto era quasi identico a SCP-1048 ma si muoveva in maniera irregolare e a scatti. Secondo i testimoni sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa all'interno di SCP-1048-B che si stava muovendo. Il soggetto non fece alcun tentativo di interagire all'inizio finché uno strappo delle sue cuciture rivelò quello che sembrava essere il braccio di un neonato con la mano che spuntava fuori e ghermiva l'aria. Alla vista di ciò, una ricercatrice di nome ████ ██████ gridò e SCP-1048-B reagì emettendo un urlo ad alta frequenza simile a quello di un bambino. Il soggetto ha poi cercato di CANCELLATI la ricercatrice urlante, causandole gravi danni agli organi interni. Nel caos che ne è scaturito una squadra di sicurezza è stata costretta a REDATTO sia la ricercatrice che SCP-1048-B. Non si devono far trapelare le informazioni riguardanti la possibile origine di SCP-1048-B ai sopravvissuti che sono in terapia per l'incidente con SCP-1048-B, poiché il Dr. Carver crede che sarebbe estremamente dannoso per il loro recupero. SCP-1048-C: Il soggetto assomiglia a un orsetto simile a SCP-1048 ma fatto interamente di rottami metallici arruginiti. Il soggetto è stato visto per la prima volta il ██/██/████ dal Dr. Carver nel suo ufficio mentre stava scrivendo il rapporto sull'incidente con SCP-1048-B. Non appena si accorse che il Dr. Carver lo osservava, il soggetto è corso fuori dalla stanza. Nel tentativo di inseguire SCP-1048-C il Dr. Carver assistette alla morte e alla menomazione di █ membri del personale della Fondazione, in quanto il soggetto ha mostrato un'estrema aggressività durante la sua fuga. Non ci si è più imbattuti in SCP-1048-C da quel primo avvistamento e non sappiamo se si trova ancora da qualche parte all'interno del Sito 24. L'origine dei materiali utilizzati da SCP-1048 per realizzare SCP-1048-C è al momento sconosciuta. Se si incontreranno ancora SCP-1048-A e SCP-1048-C si dovrà usare particolare cautela. Lo voglio sottolineare con forza. Quella dannata cosa ha saltato attraverso quelle povere persone. - Dr. Carver Categoria:SCP